A device, such as a portable device or a fixed device, may include one or more touchscreens. A touchscreen of a device may be configured to display visual information to a user of the device, as well as to detect one or more locations at which one or more body members (e.g., fingertips) of the user makes physical contact with (e.g., touches) the touchscreen.